Stranger Danger
by ElsiMate
Summary: Maybe she was just unlucky; Naruto just had to be the biggest idiot in the world, it just had to snow when she was indecent, she just had to be beside that puddle when that car passed by. Even still, Sakura just had to squeal on her way to Ino's. AU.


"You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

This may be how it all began. It just started to snow and the only coherent thought she had was if the snow looked like dandruff in her hair.

She was walking, or wobbling (whichever way you look at it), in her measly leggings and oversized dress shirt. Six o' clock on December 7. She cursed the damn weather and whoever up there was causing it, and Global Warming, because nowadays Global Warming causes everything. Her contacts were long gone, dried up and on the pavement, maybe in the snow. Everything was slightly blurry and she blamed the Internet and the computer and that damned iPhone of hers.

Trudging along school grounds, she realized something. The day couldn't get any worse. And then she cursed herself for jinxing it. Because maybe that car hadn't seen her when it passed by. Maybe she was too short. Or maybe she was just that pale. But she sure as hell knew one thing, that car was speeding and didn't even give a damn that the roads were wet and icy because now she was cold and underdressed and _soaked. _

Then she cursed Naruto's overdue Chemistry report and Kakashi and the library and the middle-aged _menopausal _librarian, because she wouldn't have been outside _in the snow_ if the lady just got herself laid once in a while. Then she thought back and cursed the weatherman too, because she sure as hell didn't see any sun, and sure as hell didn't see any of the blue sky, and she sure as hell didn't see any fathers coming outside to get ready to go fishing. What a fucking lie.

She looked down. Sighing, she patted her shirt longingly, regret and sorrow clouding her eyes. One of her _very expensive _shoes was looking up at her smiling; and if it weren't for her socks, she knew that her toes would be meeting cold air.

"Goddammit all." She whispered, watching her breath as it disappeared. She wondered how long it would take to freeze to death, and then remembered that she forgot to turn off the stove and take the laundry out and no one would feed her dog. She was still needed here. "Maybe if I wasn't so stupid—NO, if Naruto wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't be in this mess."

_Sakura-chaaan~ I really need you to come with me. No, I'm not in a life or death situation. But Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa~ I don't know how to use the library!_

"Didn't know how to use the library my ass. He couldn't even get to the library."

_No, I'm not lost. My phone knows how to get there! No, I did not __**lose **__my phone. Someone took it. I'm using a payphone. Long story._

"Fuck it all." She kicked the rock in front of her, proceeding to stub her toe. "JESUS CHRIST. HOLY SODA CRACKERS. GODDAMMIT, YOU FUCKING ROCK, I WILL FUCK YOU SO HARD, MOSS WILL COME OOZING OUT OF YOUR CREVICES."

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

And there she was. Looking into what seemed like the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. He was holding a cup of coffee and a textbook, which she admits are her two most favorite things in the world.

"Yeah." _You are?_

"I sit behind you in Lit."

She scoffs and he is immediately taken aback, but he tries to hide it a second too late. She curses herself for a second time that day.

Letting out a big sigh, she drops her shoulders in resignation, too tired to stay mad at the world.

"Uh, sorry. I just—I've had a really bad day with the librarian and Naruto and my boot. It's just—I don't know, I'm really tired." She smiles a little at him.

"I get it. Naruto's a pain." He smirks at her and suddenly she feels warm.

"You know him?" Sakura gapes at him. "Sucks for you!"

He chuckles and wipes his brow with the back of his hand—the one with the coffee in it. "He's my roommate."

"He's my _cousin._" She groans. "And that's like, for life."

"That's gross." He laughs at her.

"Being related?" She's a little startled at his proximity, from ten feet away to a close 3. "I _knoooow_."

He offers her his coffee and proceeds to take off his jacket. Which was the sexiest thing she has ever seen. "Here."

"Are you serious? I just met you."

He shrugs. "I see a girl, cursing in the middle of the street, her toes peeking out of her shoe, and I don't give her a jacket and hot coffee?" He smirks again and suddenly, the weatherman was right. It was all sunshine and rainbows. "Now that's just rude."

"Uh…thanks." She replies, hesitantly grabbing the jacket and offering him a smile.

"Sasuke." He says, smirking.

"I know your name!" She huffs crossing her now warm arms, careful with _her_ coffee. "Sasuke. You sit behind me in Lit."

He scoffs and she is immediately taken aback, until he smirks and she smiles at him. He nods at her, sort of a goodbye, and she finds herself to be reluctant. _Don't go, _a small voice inside her head says, but she smiles and waves a little and turns around even though the dorms are the other way.

She feels a little less warm, but the jacket and the coffee are enough. The coffee was half full, meaning he drank from it, which made her feel a little giddy, and then a little grossed out with herself. She took the lid off to drink from the other side of the cup. She regretted gulping it down so quickly. The coffee was extremely hot and extremely bitter, which led her to wonder how he drank half of it and it was still this hot.

Sakura basked in the afterglow of that event. She was fucking glowing a yellow light of marshmallows and rainbows and unicorns and coffee. The happiness she felt could not have been described more accurately. She took back all those curses, actually very thankful for them. She just had to do one more thing.

"Hello, Ino? No, I do not have any food. DON'T HANG UP, YOU WHORE. I'm coming over."

* * *

Hello. :D

I haven't been around a while. It's been a busy year. Please welcome me with open arms back into the world of fanfiction.

This is a oneshot. I don't really have to tell you anything more because of the obvious attraction between the two. THEY END UP TOGETHER, ohmygod, such a big shock. :))

Review~


End file.
